


Comfort

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon shouldn't have watched that horror movie. Now here he was unable to sleep. What makes it even worse is that there was thunder. He was scared to death. There was only one peron he could rely on: Seungcheol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done before, but I just couldn't resist.

Jihoon knew that he shouldn't have watched that horror film. He knows that they leave him up at night, but he couldn't help it. The rest of the guys were watching a horror movie in the living room and he didn't want to look like a coward, so he stayed to watch it. He’d like to think that he wasn't scared while watching it, but the truth was that he hid behind a pillow for most of the film.

They were watching 'Scream' and every time there would be a jump scare he tried not to scream. Thanks fully he was able to suppress an instead he  flinched and whimpered. He felt sorry for the pillow that he was holding, but  he was glad that the others were too engrossed in the film that they didn't see how terrified he was.

It was around midnight when the movie finished and all the others were already headed to their rooms, but not Jihoon. He decided that he would stay in the well lit living room for a while, not that he was scared or anything.  He jumped when he heard Seungcheol speak.

“Jihoon,  you're not going to bed?” he asked as his eyes started to droop. Jihoon didn't want to give himself away.

“Yeah, yeah I'll go right now,” he said as he got up slowly.

“You okay?” Seungcheol could tell that there was something wrong with Jihoon.

“Who me? No I'm okay,” he said as he laughed nervously. Seungcheol gave him a skeptical look, but didn't push the subject further. He said goodnight and went to his own room. Jihoon was now alone in the living room. His room was all the way down the hall and the light switch was at the beginning of the hall, which meant he had to make a run for it in the dark.

He walked slowly to the the lightswitch. He took a deep breath as his hand hovered over the switch. He could do this. He shouldn't even be scared. The movie was fake, so he had nothing to worry about. Okay, he felt  slightly better now. He flicked the light off and instantly his mind was filled with scenes from the movie. He switched the lights back on. Okay, he couldn't do this.

‘Come on Jihoon,’ he thought to himself. If he didn't turn off the lights, then he could wake the others up. He took another deep breath. Okay, this time he was going to do it. His hand hovered over the light switch.

‘ One… two… three,’ he turned off the light switch and bolted straight to his room.

He ran as fat as he could. No killer was going to get him tonight, no sir. The way to his room never felt so long as it did now. He ran faster he could tell he was getting closer, and closer until

BAM

His forehead hit the door. He forgot that he had it closed. ‘Ouch' he said as he rubbed his head from his place on the floor. He could hear rustling from inside another room. ‘Could it be the killer?’ he thought, but that thought was immediately swept from his head. The movie wasn't real. It was probably one of the guys who woke up because of the loud sound he made. He quickly entered his room before he could be seen.

He rested himself against the door. He just overcame that obstacle, but now he had to worry about the darkness of his own room.

‘Shit,' he thought. At least in the living room he could quickly enter the room of any of his friends, but since his room was farther away from the others boys, he could be easily killed by the killer...again with these thoughts. Jihoon sighed for the third time as he got up from his place on the floor and quickly went to his bed. Okay now all he had to do was make it through the night. He could do that. Jihoon closed his eyes and let the sleep overcome him.

Thirty minutes had passed when Jihoon heard a loud crackle from outside his window. His eyes shot open. Great. First the horror movie and now this. He hated thunder, he was terrified of it and now that he had watched that stupid film, his night decided to get even worse by hearing thunder.

There was another loud crackle before Jihoon shot up and fell of the side of the bed. He made a loud thud noise. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around the room and noticed how dark it as. He couldn't see a thing. There was another loud crackle and Jihoon whimpered. There was only one person he could rely on: Seungcheol. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his leader. Especially, since he fancied him so much, but he was scared to death and there was no one else he could trust. He shut his eyes for a second. His mind was once again replaying all the scary parts of the movie.

Jihoon slowly stood on his feet. He jumped when he heard yet another loud crackle. He tried to make his way to the door, but it was too dark and he managed to stumble around a bit. He walked towards what he thought was the door, but tripped on something and landed face first on the floor. Some night this was. Jihoon groaned. He stayed put for a while before he got up once again. He managed to successfully make it to the door and opened it.

The living room was a bit more easy to see. Jihoon looked around. His mind was still replaying all the parts of the movie, so he calculated the best way to make it to Seungcheol's room without being shanked to death. He could make a run for it, but that could only make it easier for the killer to trip him, he could walk fast, but the killer could get to him faster, or he could just yell out Seungcheol's name and make him come into his room, but then the killer could kill the both of them, but he could also- wait. Jihoon's mind came to a stop.

‘ For the umpteenth time, it's not real, he told himself. Jihoon settled with tightly shutting his eyes and walking to Seungcheol's door. He walked down the hall, but he heard the thunder once again and broke out in a run.

He was finally outside of Seungcheol's room and wasted no time in ripping open the door and closing it just as quickly. He felt his chest. He was still alive, that was good.

Jihoon looked around Seungcheol's room. His room wasn't as dark as Jihoon's. He was jealous, but he didn't come here to be jealous. He could see Seungcheol's sleeping figure. He felt bad for thinking he could just barge in and wake him up because he was scared. He was about to make his terrifying trip back to his room when he heard a groggy voice.

“Jihoon, is that you?” Jihoon yelped and jumped in the air. He clutched his chest, he scared the shit out of him.

“What are you doing?” asked Seungcheol.as he turned on his lamp. Jihoon's face went red. He suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Uh. Nothing I just uh forgot that I left my uh shoe in here,” he lied. Seungcheol sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't believe a word that came out of Jihoon's mouth.

“Your shoe huh?”

“Yeah, my shoe.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Come over here,” he said as he patted a spot on his bed. Jihoon practically ran to the bed.

“You're scared aren't you?” he said as he looked at Jihoon. There was no use in lying now so he shook his head. There was another crackle before Jihoon practically jumped on Seungcheol's lap.

He heard Seungcheol mutter a ‘ you're so cute,’ before he pouted.

“I am not cute!” he said as he glared at him. Seungcheol chuckled. The sound of a branch hitting the window made Jihoon whimper. Seungcheol couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

“This is not something to smile about,” Jihoon said as he crossed his arms and stood up.

“Okay, okay I'm sorry. Now come here,” he said as he grabbed Jihoon's wrist and made him climb on the bed.

“What are-”

“Do you want to sleep here or not?” he asked. Jihoon nodded his head furiously.

“Okay then shush and let me comfort you,” he said as Jihoon settled himself on the bed between the wall and Seungcheol. Seungcheol turned off the light and moved closer to Jihoon. He buried Jihoon’s head underneath  his chin and draped his arm around the others waist. Jihoon smiled to himself as he scooted closer to the other male.

“Thanks,” he said as he hugged Seungcheol's body tightly. He could feel Seungcheol chuckle.

“No problem,” Seungcheol replied. He would do anything for his Jihoon, even if it was waking up late at night to comfort him.  Needles to say, he wasn't scared the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. How was it? I want to do more like these.


End file.
